M417 CQB
Statistics After Reboot = |-| Custom = |-| Before Reboot = The M417 CQB is a 1-Star Silver Grade Standard Assault Rifle and is modified version of the M417, with more control. This weapon was initially released on the 12/15/10 Content Update. Overview The M417 CQB is a modified version of the regular M417 that features a slight increase in damage by one additional point and a slight increase in recoil by a point as well, with the addition of a fore grip (like the M416 CQB). Besides these two stats differences, the M417 CQB is identical in stats to the M417 weapon series and almost identical to the M416 series. Statistically, the M417 CQB has the same amount of Fire Rate, Range, and Accuracy as the M416 CQB. Just like the original M417, when in scope the weapon's recoil goes straight up with little to no spread for the first few shots fired, 4 shots being the average, and goes to the right and/or to the left afterwards. Like the rest of the M417 family variants, the M417 CQB in its reloading sequence does not need to pull the charging handle. However, in the drawing animation the player is shown as pulling the charging handle on the M417 CQB. The custom variant of the M417 CQB enhances the weapon's damage, accuracy, recoil, and rate of fire. Check the Custom Improvements tab under 'Variants & Custom Changes' to see a stats comparison chart between the regular M417 CQB and its custom variant. Variants & Custom Changes Variants= |-| Custom Improvements= Events and Trivia Events = TAU Event Variant On the 18th of December a special permanent variant of the M417 CQB was available to Combat Arms Players, the M417 TAU CQB. This variant was part of a special event in which players could complete various upgrade and scavenging jobs in order to obtain another special variant, the M417 TAU SB. Players would receive the M417 TAU CQB after getting 150 kills with, and upgrading it from, the M417 TAU. In the upgrade section of the jobs tab there was a special job which enabled players to upgrade this weapon into a M417 TAU Combat. The requirement was that the player needed to achieve 250 kills with the gun. As of the 1/23/14 patch, all the TAU variants of the M417 family are able to be customized in the Gun Emporium. |-| Trivia = *This is the first GP rare weapon released since the M107CQ Air Force. *In first person view this weapon resembles a black M6A2-SRT with an iTech Reflex Sight. *The reload animation is similar to many other weapons in the game, such as; M6A2/M6A2-SRT , M417 /M417 Combat/M417 SB and the AN94 for example. The player simply ejects the magazine and pops in another one without pulling the charging handle, resulting in a quick reload. Media Animations = M417 CQB Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the M417 CQB. M417 CQB Fire.gif|The firing animation of the M417 CQB. M417 CQB Scope.gif|The scoping animation of the M417 CQB. M417 CQB Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the M417 CQB. M417 CQB Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the M417 CQB. |-| Images = M417 CQB Holding.jpg|M417 CQB In-Game M417 CQB Running.jpg|M417 CQB Sprinting M417 CQB Reloading.jpg|M417 CQB Reloading M417-1-.jpg|The M417 CQB. m417 cqb.png|M417 CQB first person view |-| Sounds = ;Firing * * ; Reload * * ;Others * * Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Standard Category:GP Weapons Category:2010 Category:TAU Category:Reloaded-Common